1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to amplifiers, and more specifically to an improved amplifier with single-ended input and differential output.
2. Related Art
Amplifiers are often employed to amplify (enhance the signal level/strength of) signals. In general, an amplifier amplifies an input signal to generate an amplified output signal. For example, amplifiers are employed in, but not limited to, radio receivers and transmitters, Analog to Digital Converters (ADCs), etc.
An amplifier may receive an input signal in single-ended or differential form. A single-ended signal (input or output) generally refers to a signal provided on a single path, with the strength (e.g., voltage) of the signal being referenced to (measured with respect to) a reference potential terminal such as a ground. On the other hand, a differential signal is a signal provided on two separate paths, with the strength of the signal being determined by a difference of the strengths on the two paths.
Several environments require an amplifier to receive an input signal in single-ended form (also termed unbalanced), and provide a corresponding amplified output in differential form (also termed balanced or double-ended). At least in some of such environments, such amplifiers may need to be implemented while ensuring one or more requirements, such as low power consumption, smaller implementation area, low noise etc.
Several aspects of the present invention provide an improved amplifier with single-ended input and differential output meeting one or more of such requirements.
In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical, functionally similar, and/or structurally similar elements. The drawing in which an element first appears is indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the corresponding reference number.